What Happened to Sanity?
by bookwormzes
Summary: ...Tobi gives a history lesson, Seph blows up a state.... and what's this? SASUKE NINJA'D A PIE! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO [good question really. XD] ALL LEARNED IN TOBIS HISTORY LESSON... and FLUFF PUFFS!


Two in one day? ... I'm a amazing. :3 though... Org. XIII was done foreEVER ago... XD but for some reason I just never posted it... XD'' ehhee... so... Enjoy, un?

--

Itachi:-:ahem:-: AND NOWWWWW ITS TIME FOOOOOOOOOOOOR-

Moi: YAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Itachi: ... ... ... ... ... erm... not quite. o.O' but.. alright. ''

Moi: 'TACHI-NIICHAN RHYYYMED. !!

Emilee: FoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOD :-:spews bread chunks:-:

Riku: ... I want pie...

Itachi: NO ITS CURSED. CCCCCUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRSSSSSSSEEEEEEEED.

Moi: WAIT I HAVE AN INTELLIGENT QUESTION[OMG

:-:SILENCE... IS GOLDEN:-:

Moi:-:cough:-: ahh... What's the air-speed velocity of a flying PIE?????? .. especially if thrown by Akatsuki member? ...

Tobi: QUESTION:-:waves hand around frantically:-:

Moi: ... uhm... TOBI!. :D

Tobi: ... uhm... do you mean from Oly to Alaska and THEN to Pennsylvania? or just straight to Penn?

Itachi: ... why would it go to Alaska?

Tobi: ... gas up half way there:D

Moi: WAIT. I THOUGHT ALASKA WAS FARTHER.? ..'

Tobi: NOT ANYMORE. :D becaaaauuuseee- :-:whips out history book on 2020:-:

"In the year of 2013 and a half, Beth [LOL yelled for some strange reason to get inside a locked door only for the door to crack like a window, and all the windows shatter whilst the cabin blew up and caused an earthquake that split all of Washington into the ocean [HA YOU THOUGHT THAT CALIFORNIA WAS TO SPLIT OFF EH? WELL YOU FAIL AT LIFE!!!! and spun around so the Eastern part hit China and solved the population problem, which then caused a HUGE tsunami to wash Japan over to the Arctic where it got invaded by polar bears and Washington to become part of Asia."

Moi: ... wait... what does that have to do with Alaska being halfway to Penn?

Tobi: .-.' I dunno. :3

Emilee: ... :-:blinkblink:-: ARE YOU DONE YET?! I WANT PIE.

Itachi: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. SASUKE WILL HAUNT YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Sai'x: I WANT PIE. :3 GIMMEH PIIIEEEE.

Riku: ... last time that happened, Itachi-niichan [why are we all calling him 'nii-chan'? threw a pie that Sasuke somehow ninja'd into, to Sai'x but it somehow flew ALL THE WAY TO Pennsylvania and hit Seph in the face which caused him to spazz and blow up the state. :3 ... and we dunno what happened to Sasuke. XD''

Emilee: ... .. :-:blinkblink:-: what?

Seph: HEELLOOO. :-:creepylike:-:

Emilee: O.O' HOLY CRAP AND ALL THINGS CHEESY. WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! AHHHHHHHH I TELEPORTEEED . DONT BLOW ME UUPPPP. THE COUCH DID ITTTTTTTT. ;;

Seph:-:pulls flashlight down:-[Think Naruepisode 101 ... I was just shopping for cookies.

Emilee: WHERE?! I WANT.

Seph: ... the stores are closed. ;; I forgot about that 3u840839024 hour time difference. :-:sad:-:

Emilee: ... is 'u' a number? ..

Seph: ... yes.

Riku: yes what:3

Emilee: EEK :-:jumps on Sai'x who appeared out of no where again:-: DONT DOOOO THAT. D:

Seph: ... Riku... stop appearing out of no-where and scaring poor Emilee...

Itachi: ... :-:pops in carrying Moi:-: ... ne... what's up?

Emilee: ... what happened to youuuu?

Moi: ... ... :-:glares deathly poisonous daggers to Sai'x and watches him cringe in pain:-: HE MADE ME SLIP AND FALL IN WHIPPED CREAAAM. :[ AND NOW I CANT WAAAAAAAAAAAAALK.

Sai'x: ... why are you still on me?

Emilee: SAIX IS WAAARM AND COMFYYYYYY. and I'm hungry. :D :-:grumble:-:

Seph: ... :-:blinkblink:-:

Sai'x:-:DROP:-: POP LOCK AND DROP IT. XD LAWWWWWWLZ.

Moi:-:shoots Sai'x for singing stupid songs:-: FREAK. GO HOMEEEEE. ...

Sai'x: ... :-:bursts out into tears and runs off:-:

Emilee: ... :-:hums song before getting sharingan'd by two peeps:-:

Sasuke: BAHAHHAA I SHALST KILL ANIKI RIGHT NOW WHILST HES SHARINGAN-ING SOMEONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. :-:runs up to the kill:-:

Moi:-:hits him over head with Sanzo's fan:-: I pwn. :-:victory pose:-: (v) \/ Myuu!

Itachi: ... ... I thought you got blown up with the state?

Seph: ... honestly, don't tell me I blew up a state for nothing... if I did... heads will roll... :-:glares at mother:-: THAT MEANS YOU TOO MOTHER. YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!

Jenova:-:cowers in her... head-ness:-:

Sasuke:-:blinkblink:-: ... there's... a floating head... following all of you ... and it just... -cowered-? ..' alrighty-then... I've seen MY share of creepy and strange things for the day... now time for a warm bath and a fluffy bed.

Auron: SHOOPUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFS ARE FLUFFFYYYYYY. :-:drooling booze:-: Jecht killed a shoopuff... ;; HIS NAME WAS FLUFFY. WWWHYYYYYYYYY. :-:devistated and walks towards ANOTHER bar since the last once kicked him out for being... loud:-:

Emilee: ... what's a shoopuff? is it like a moonpie:3 OR FLUFF-PUFF?

Auron: DONT SAY "FLUFF" EVER AGAINNNNN:-:explodes:-:

:-:all eyes turn to Seph:-:

Seph: ... what? I didn't do it... this time. :3 kukukuuu.

Sasuke:OO THATS OROCHIMARU'S LAUGHHHHHHH. :-:explodes too:-:

Moi: AHHH!!! HIS SPLEEN LANDED ON MY FINGERRRRRRR!!!! 'TA-NICHAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DISINFECTANTTTT!!!!! TTTT

Itachi:-:grabbing random disinfectant that was in one of his many pockets of his Akatsuki [you've gotta wonder what the CRAP they keep in there! o.O' and dumping it on the poor violated finger:-:

Emilee: ... I wanta shoopuff.. ;; they sound 'nummy... FLUFF PUFF.

:-:cricket cricket cricket EXPODE:-:

Moi: ... :-:blinkblink:-: ... did a cricket just... EXPLODE?

Itachi: ... it would appear so...

Seph: EMILEE STOP FEEDING THE ANIMALS MOON-PIES.

Emilee: ;; but they're FLUFF PUFFS!!! ;; NO MOON-PIES.

Sai'x:-:rides heroically back on a chocobo who wants to bite his head off:-: I HEARD FLUFF PUFF AND I THOUGHT I WOULD BE OF ASSISTANCE IN DEFEATING THE EVIL MOON-PIES:-:gets shot:-:

Random peep #1: GET OFF THE STAGEE!!!

Random peep #2: BOOOOOOO!!!! GET A JOB

--

A/N- DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Now what? Shalst this ... episode of random crap continue? or... what? 83' R+R [RAILROADS LAWLZ if you want more... and maybe Seph won't blow up your state... :3 just maybe...

And I worked on this with my wonderful friend who does NOT have an account here :-:glares evil daggers:-: but she IS on dA:D go visit her-- XD lawlz... her name'll be up on the next chapter [will there BE a next chapter? .O. cuz I be lazy. X3 :-:gigglelaughsnort:-: ahem... XD


End file.
